The present invention relates to a binocular telescope for short, to a binocular, mountable on a headgear such as a visored cap or a helmet; more particularly to binoculars thus mounted that can be folded out of the way to facilitate free and unaided vision.
Binoculars are widely used in theater, opera and concert performances; in spectator sports, biking, bird-watching and the like. More prolonged use, however, is liable to cause both eye strain because of the unsteadiness of the image caused by hand-held binoculars and physical discomfort due to muscular fatigue of the raised arms.
It is one of the objects of the present invention to overcome the above difficulties and to provide a binocular that can be used without the need for support by one's arms and hands, yet is removable from before one's eyes by a flip of one's hands and is as easily returned to the viewing position.